In diagnosing and treating certain medical conditions, it is often desirable to perform a biopsy, in which a specimen or sample of tissue is removed for pathological examination, tests and analysis. Typically, it is desired that biopsy material be taken from locations having characteristics indicating the presence of disease. For example, breast biopsies may be taken where a suspicious lump or swelling is noticed in a breast. As is known, obtaining a tissue sample by biopsy and the subsequent examination are typically employed in the diagnosis of cancers and other malignant tumors, or to confirm that a suspected lesion or tumor is not malignant. The information obtained from these diagnostic tests and/or examinations is frequently used to devise a plan for an appropriate surgical procedure or other course of treatment. Examination of tissue samples taken by biopsy is of particular significance in the diagnosis and treatment of breast cancer.
Thus, there is need in the art for devices and methods for collecting specimens from a biopsy site.